Heart
by Iin S
Summary: Hati—perasaan. Sebuah program hati untuk robot yang akan menemaninya hidup. Agar robot itu dapat merasakan perasaan manusia/Seems it is not allowed to run …/Now beginning to move MIRACLE accelerating …/"Apakah ini … yang ia harapkan untuk sebuah … KOKORO?


YAAAAAAAA~! Mari kita balas review dari fic _**Fireflies**_! XD #gak isi basa-basi.

* * *

><p><strong>undine-yaha, SatanSpawn, nasaka, Mitama134666, salmahimahi, Hikari Kou Minami, Just 'Monta –YukiYovi and DiaNa MoGami <strong>sudah dibalas lewat PM :D

* * *

><p><strong>Hyouma Schieffer Shiro-chan<strong>: Kayaknya dia nggak keberatan tuh. Lagi jinak[?] kali ye 030" #plakplakplak

Xixixi … banyak kejutan~ XDb

Sankyu reviewnya~

Yak, silakan menikmati cerita sayah ^3^b

* * *

><p><em>Program active …<em>

_._

_._

_._

_Installation Program …_

_._

_._

_._

_Program's running …_

_._

_._

_._

"Kekeke!"

_._

_._

_._

_Finish._

* * *

><p>Seorang ilmuwan yang kesepian berumur tujuh belas tahun menciptakan sebuah robot perempuan. Ilmuwan tersebut bernama Yoichi Hiruma. Dengan ciptaannya yang diberi nama Mamori Anezaki. Sebuah robot yang terlahir dari keajaiban.<p>

_**Pats!**_

Mamori membuka matanya untuk pertama kali. Membuat Hiruma tersenyum puas. Ia melepaskan kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan Mamori dengan komputernya. Kini ia terlihat seperti manusia.

Matanya yang berwarna biru safir, rambut _auburn_nya meliuk lembut mengikuti irama angin dengan panjang sebahu, bulu matanya lentik, juga parasnya yang menawan.

Hiruma menyeringai tepat dihadapan robot itu. Namun sang robot melemparkan tatapan hampa ke arah Hiruma, lalu memiringkan kepalanya.

Hiruma kembali berwajah datar, meneliti apa kesalahannya.

'_Ada yang kurang,' _pikirnya.

Sang ilmuwan mengambil AK-47 lalu mengarahkannya ke wajah Mamori. Ia menunggu untuk melihat ekspresi apa yang akan ditunjukkan oleh Mamori. Sayangnya, 'tak segarispun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Mamori.

Hiruma kembali menurunkan senjatanya dan berpikir. Mamori hanya bisa menatapnya dengan datar.

Memori terlintas, saat Hiruma melihat ibunya meninggal di hadapannya lalu ayahnya pergi 'tak bertanggung jawab.

_**Deg!**_

Jantungnya berdegup merasakan rasa sakit. Ekspresinya berubah seperti seseorang yang merasakan jantungnya tertusuk oleh sebilah pedang.

"Kenapa ekspresimu begitu?" tanya Mamori—yang akhirnya—angkat bicara saat melihat Hiruma memegangi dadanya.

Hiruma menatap Mamori datar lalu menemukan apa yang kurang, "_Kokoro_."

* * *

><p><em><strong>An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction.<strong>_

_**Disclaimer:**_

_**Eyeshield 21: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata.**_

_**Kokoro: Rin Kagamine.**_

_**Kokoro Kiseki: Len Kagamine.**_

_**Title: Heart**__**—**__**Kokoro.**_

_**Presented by: Iin.**_

_**Written by: Iin.**_

_**Inspirited by: Kokoro x Kokoro Kiseki (Rin and Len)**_

_**Warning: OoC, typo[s], 3**__**rd**__** POV, AU, Robot!Mamori, Scientist!Hiruma, and many more …**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Enjoy!<strong>_

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Sang ilmuwan mencoba menciptakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk diciptakan. Hati—perasaan. Sebuah program hati untuk robot yang akan menemaninya hidup. Agar robot itu dapat merasakan perasaan manusia. Apa itu sedih, bahagia, berekspresi dan … _cinta_?

Hiruma kembali berjalan menuju kursinya yang berada di depan komputer. Lalu terduduk. Memikirkan apa saja yang ia perlukan untuk membuat sesuatu yang mustahil.

"Hiru—"

"Yoichi. Kau memiliki hak spesial untuk memanggilku seperti itu," potong Hiruma.

"Baiklah. Yoichi-_kun _…." Mamori menurut lalu memanggil nama Hiruma tanpa ekspresi—tentunya.

"Apa?" tanya Hiruma kasar.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mamori sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

"Membuat program hati," Hiruma berkata, "untukmu."

"Hati? Apa itu?" Mamori mengernyit heran.

"Kau akan tahu nanti, Robot sialan," Hiruma kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Baiklah," Mamori mengangguk.

Mamori terdiam di samping Hiruma yang tengah sibuk. Mengamati semua yang dikerjakan oleh Hiruma. Layar monitor milik Hiruma menampakkan tulisan-tulisan rumit. Tentang penelitiannya yang—mungkin—mustahil untuk diteliti.

Jari panjangnya melompat dengan cepatnya dari tuts _keyboard _yang satu ke yang lainnya. Matanya fokus pada layar monitor.

Mamori mencoba menggerakkan jarinya. Setelah terbiasa, ia mengarahkan tangannya pada bahu milik Hiruma, lalu mencengkramnya.

"Hm?" merasa terganggu, Hiruma menoleh.

"Apa kau lelah?" tanya Mamori.

"Ya. Aku sangat lelah karena menciptakanmu," jawab Hiruma sarkastik.

"Untuk apa kau membuatku? Apa aku begitu penting untukmu?" sederet pertanyaan terlontar.

"Tentu saja untuk membantuku, _baka_! Kau pikir aku mau membersihkan rumah ini sendiri?" Hiruma kembali terfokus pada monitor.

"Sendiri?" Mamori terlihat heran.

"Kesepian." Tegas Hiruma dengan satu kata.

Mamori terpaku. Terdiam mendengar kata-kata yang terlontar begitu saja dari celah bibir pucat milik Hiruma. Walau 'tak tahu bagaimana rasanya kesepian, ia bingung dengan ekspresi Hiruma yang terlihat … menyedihkan?

+_Kokoro__—__Heart_+

Enam jam telah berlalu dengan Mamori yang masih terdiam, menanti Hiruma yang 'tak kunjung selesai.

_**Tek …**_

Berhenti. Suara tarian jari Hiruma berhenti.

"Cukup sekian untuk hari ini. Robot sialan, ayo keluar," Hiruma mematikan komputernya lalu berjalan ke luar rumahnya.

"_Hai_," Mamori menurut, lalu melangkahkan kakinya.

Hiruma yang masih menggunakan jas putih laboratorium juga sepatu pantofel hitam membuka pintu.

_**Wuuusssh!**_

Angin musim gugur menabrak Hiruma, mengibarkan jas yang ia kenakan. Hiruma tersenyum sambil berkacak pinggang. Melihat batang pohon yang berusia dua puluh tahun—tiga tahun lebih tua darinya.

"Kenapa kau tersenyum?" tanya Mamori.

"Keh! Bukan urusanmu. Lagi pula, aku sudah lima tahun tidak keluar rumah," jawab Hiruma tanpa menatap Mamori.

"Kenapa kau tidak keluar rumah selama lima tahun?" rasa penasaran milik Mamori meledak-ledak.

"Tentu saja karena membuatmu!" bentak Hiruma tajam.

Mamori menatap Hiruma yang membentaknya. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ekspresi.

"Robot sialan! Mau kuajarkan tersenyum?" tawar Hiruma.

"Tersenyum?" Mamori memiringkan kepalanya—heran.

Hiruma mengarahkan kedua telunjuknya pada sudut bibir Mamori lalu menaikkannya.

"Seperti itu! Lalu lengkungkan mata sialanmu ke atas," ujar Hiruma memberi instruksi.

Mamori belajar melakukannya. Namun, mata yang dilengkungkannya tetap terbuka—membuat Hiruma kesal.

"Tutup mata sialanmu, _baka_! Lalu angkat kedua sudut bibir sialanmu dan miringkan kepala sialanmu!" bentak Hiruma emosi.

"_Mou_! Yoichi-_kun_! Bisa tidak sopan sedikit?" bentak Mamori.

Hirum tersenyum. Sepertinya, dengan perlahan robotnya akan sempurna.

"Lakukan saja!" titah Hiruma lagi.

Mamori mengangkat sudut bibirnya, memejamkan mata dan melengkungkannya ke atas, lalu memiringkan kepalanya. Rambut _auburn_nya turut bergerak. Hiruma terpaku, lalu tersenyum kecil melihat ciptaannya yang kini tengah tersenyum.

Ia terlihat seperti malaikat. Siapapun dapat terpesona dengan penampilannya, 'tak terkecuali Yoichi Hiruma.

"Bagus, lakukan itu jika kau merasa senang," Hiruma menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada.

"Merasa senang? Bagaimana aku bisa merasa senang?" tanya Mamori—kembali—berwajah datar.

"Seperti saat kau sedang berlari di taman bunga, mendapat hadiah, dipuji, atau apalah aku tidak peduli," jelas Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk mengerti.

"Bagus," Hiruma berjalan ke arah Mamori.

Mamori tersenyum seperti tadi.

"Hei! Untuk apa kau tersenyum, _baka_!" umpat Hiruma.

"Aku 'kan dipuji," ujar Mamori _innocent_.

"Hh … sudahlah …." Hiruma memutar bola matanya. "Sana! Bermainlah!"

"Baiklah!" Mamori berlari ke dekat pohon.

Hiruma memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Mamori berlari lalu berhenti sejenak. Ia memungut-mungut daun-daun yang berguguran. Berwarna coklat tua dan coklat muda. Ia mengumpulkannya hingga menjadi kumpulan daun yang cukup banyak. Tiba-tiba, angin berhembus dengan kencang, mengoyak dedaunan yang berada di dalam dekapan Mamori lalu terbang—terlepas—begitu saja.

Daun-daun tersebut melayang-layang di sekitar Mamori.

'_Seperti saat kau sedang berlari di taman bunga, mendapat hadiah, dipuji, atau apalah aku tidak peduli ….' _Mamori mengingat kata-kata Hiruma. Lalu, ia pun tersenyum sembari berlari diantara daun yang terjatuh. Angin kembali menerpanya, membuat pipinya tersentuh oleh rambut _auburn_nya yang sangat lembut.

Hiruma merasakan sesuatu yang janggal. Jantungnya … berdetak lebih cepat. Tidak, tidak! Ini salah. Ia tidak mungkin memiliki rasa kepada ciptaannya sendiri. Tidak. Ini salah besar.

"Yoichi_-kun_!" serentak, Mamori menyadarkan Hiruma.

Hiruma menoleh, lalu merespon kecil, "Hm?"

Robot yang menggunakan baju terusan berwarna biru muda sepanjang lutut dengan renda-renda putih yang menghiasi bagian bawah pada bajunya, juga bagian bawah pada lengan bajunya yang sepanjang lima senti di bawah bahu, memberikan Hiruma serangkaian bunga tulip dengan sebuah senyuman yang masih terpasang.

"Untukmu!" ia menghapus senyumnya, mengingat ini bukan merupakan saat-saatnya tersenyum.

Hiruma mengambil serangkaian bunga itu, lalu memutar matanya; bosan.

"Ayo masuk!" titah Hiruma tajam.

"_Hai_," Mamori hanya menurut.

+_Kokoro__—__Heart_+

Hiruma kembali dari dalam kamar mandinya dengan rambut yang menunduk turun—basah terkena air, sambil mengenakan jas laboratoriumnya. Dengan tangan masih menggenggam handuk kecil, ia menolehkan kepalanya. Membuat adegan _slow motion _di mata Mamori. Ya, Mamori melihatnya.

Butiran air yang menghuni rambut milik Hiruma, tetesan air yang terlihat berkilauan—karena terpantul cahaya—melayang di sekitar wajahnya saat ia menolehkan kepalanya, helaian-helaian rambut basah yang menciptakan tetesan bening menyeruakkan wewangian _mint_.

Mamori tetap berwajah datar, seakan 'tak terpukau oleh penampilan sang setan yang dapat membuat para kaum hawa memekik histeris.

Hiruma menoleh, lalu menatap tajam ke arah Mamori. Ia melempar handuk basahnya pada Mamori.

"Taruh handuk sialan itu lalu buatkan aku kopi hitam," titah Hiruma.

Hiruma lalu berjalan menuju komputernya, memiliki tujuan untuk melanjutkan penelitian tentang program _**KOKORO**_ yang akan ia buat.

"_Hai_," Mamori langsung saja menurut lalu mengerjakan tugas yang diberikan Hiruma.

+_Kokoro—Heart_+

Lima tahun telah berlalu. Usia Hiruma yang kian bertambah tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuat program _**KOKORO**_ itu. Untuk Mamori. Ya, Mamori. Robot tanpa perasaan, ekspresi yang kaku, 'tak memiliki hati. Lebih tepatnya, perasaan.

Dengan kehadiran Mamori, beban Hiruma terasa berkurang. Mamori yang membersihkan segalanya. Mamori yang memiliki kewajiban untuk membuatkan Hiruma kopi disaat Hiruma melembur. Mamori yang menemani Hiruma saat Hiruma tengah bosan, dan Mamori.

Gadis ini yang membuat Hiruma membaca semua koleksi bukunya di perpustakaan pribadi milik Hiruma, membeli semua peralatan canggih di dunia ini dengan buku ancamannya.

"Yoichi_-kun_," Mamori menepuk pundak Hiruma dengan keras—tanpa perasaan sama sekali.

"Hm," sahut Hiruma tanpa menoleh ke arah Mamori.

"Kenapa lama sekali kau membuatnya?" tanya Mamori.

Walaupun tanpa ekspresi, walaupun tanpa perubahan nada suara, Hiruma mengerti. Mamori ingin diperhatikan.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti apa maksudmu. Ayo, ikut aku," Hiruma bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Menarik tangan Mamori untuk mengikutinya.

"_Hai_," Mamori mengangguk.

Hiruma berjalan menuju lemarinya lalu membuka lemari itu lebar-lebar. Mengeluarkan sepotong baju terusan berwarna _peach_.

Mamori terdiam sebentar, lalu tersenyum.

Hiruma membelalak kaget. Tidak … tidak mungkin program itu terinstal sendiri. Hiruma memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, "Cih! Untuk apa kau tersenyum, Robot sialan?"

"Karena kuanggap ini hadiah darimu. Sesuai yang kau ajarkan saat aku belajar tersenyum dulu," Hiruma berusaha mengingat apa yang ia katakan pada Mamori saat mengajarkan Mamori tersenyum dulu. Tepatnya, lima tahun yang lalu.

Hiruma tersenyum kecut.

"Cepat ganti baju sialanmu!" titah Hiruma kasar.

"_Hai_," Mamori mulai menjalankan perintah Hiruma dengan berjalan ke kamar ganti tentunya.

Keluar dari kamar ganti, Mamori membuat Hiruma terkejut.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" Mamori tidak mempedulikan tatapan Hiruma yang memberi kesan terkejut.

"Biasa saja. Dibawah rata-rata," cetus Hiruma dingin.

'_Tidak mungkin aku melihat manusia. Dia robot!'_ Hiruma sibuk berspekulasi dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Mamori melirik jam _digital_nya lalu menarik jaket putih milik Hiruma.

"Hei … kau berjanji untuk mengajakku bermain di taman," tuntut Mamori.

"Cih!" Hiruma hanya mendecih malas lalu berjalan ke luar.

Ya, selama lima tahun mereka bermain—atau setidaknya—melihat kondisi taman yang berada di luar sana. Momen-momen itu Hiruma abadikan diam-diam.

"_Ne, _Yoichi_-kun_," panggil Mamori.

"_What_?" sahut Hiruma.

"Mm … aku ingin belajar untuk menangis," Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan datar dan tajam.

_**Deg**_ …

Tiba-tiba saja jantung Hiruma absen satu ketukan. Hampir mencelos keluar begitu saja. Mendengar permintaan dari Mamori yang terkesan aneh.

"Kekekeke … apa yang membuatmu ingin menangis?" tanya Hiruma. Ia bahkan tidak ingat kapan ia terakhir kali menangis.

"Bukankah para manusia terbiasa menangis?" tanya Mamori dengan polosnya.

"Terbiasa? Kekeke … apa kau pernah melihatku menangis?" Hiruma terkekeh kecil sembari menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Karena itu aku ingin belajar dan mengetahui apa itu tangis," rengek Mamori.

Hiruma kembali memutar matanya, lalu mulai menjelaskan pada Mamori.

"Dengar, jika kau memang ingin belajar menangis, kau tidak akan bisa menangis sekarang," ujar Hiruma dengan nada misterius.

"Kenapa?" tuntut Mamori tidak sabar.

"Baiklah. Keluarkan saja air mata sialanmu, lalu terkuk wajah sialanmu itu," Hiruma kembali memberikan instruksi pada Mamori.

Mamori mengangguk tanda mengerti. Ia mengeluarkan air matanya. Satu tetes, dua tetes, lalu hanya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menekuk wajahnya. Alhasil, ia terlihat seperti anak kecil yang menangis dan marah pada waktu bersamaan. Istilah gaulnya sih, _ngambek_.

"Ke … KEKEKEKEKEKE!" Hiruma terkekeh hingga air matanya bercucuran.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mamori yang kembali memasang raut wajah datar.

"Lucu sekali kalau kau yang melakukannya! Kekeke!" ia tertawa begitu lepas.

Mamori hanya menatapnya datar dan merekam kejadian itu—semuanya sejak ia tercipta—dengan ingatan permanennya.

Dibalik tawa Hiruma, ia berharap Mamori tidak akan menitikkan air matanya lagi saat Mamori telah menginstal program _**KOKORO**_ itu.

"Cukup! Cepat bermain di taman itu. Aku tidak memiliki banyak waktu untukmu," usir Hiruma.

Mamori mengangguk lalu berlari menuju taman.

Saat itu, guguran daun telah menumpuk hingga setinggi mata kaki. Mamori berjalan kecil. Tanpa disadari, Hiruma telah berada di atas pohon dengan teropong dan kameranya.

Mamori merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tumpukan dedaunan yang kini berwarna kecoklatan, lalu terduduk sembari menengadahkan kepalanya—menatap pohon lalu …

_**Jepret!**_

Sebuah momen indah kembali diabadikan oleh Hiruma. Dengan jemarinya yang telah terbiasa menari dengan cepat di atas _keyboard_ _laptop_ atau komputernya, ia menekan satu tombol kecil untuk membidik sasarannya yang menurutnya adalah objek yang menarik.

+_Kokoro—Heart_+

Kini telah 'tak terhitung lamanya Hiruma bekerja. Kulitnya yang—kini—telah keriput, cahaya _emerald_ yang kian meredup, usianya yang telah renta sama sekali tidak menghalanginya, tidak mengurungkan niatnya, dan tidak berpengaruh terhadap usahanya. Segalanya bukan merupakan hambatan untuknya.

Menurutnya, tidak ada batasan waktu dalam hidup ini. Asalkan ia masih bernapas, asalkan jantungnya masih berdetak, asalkan darahnya masih membanjiri nadinya, juga otaknya yang masih bekerja; ia akan melakukan semuanya yang terbaik.

Mamori yang selama ini dengan setia menemani Hiruma dengan berdiri di sampingnya, selalu bertanya-tanya tentang apa yang Hiruma lakukan. Dan, Hiruma pasti menjawab dengan singkat namun sangat jelas.

Beberapa rangkuman telah Hiruma ambil.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kokoro<strong>_ adalah sesuatu yang indah …

Sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditahan.

Sesuatu yang tajam.

Sesuatu yang misterius.

Sebuah keajaiban.

Keajaiban yang tidak seorangpun tahu permulaannya.

* * *

><p>Hiruma kini memasangkan kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan Mamori dengan komputernya. Setelah sekian banyak suara-suara hentakan tuts <em>keyboard<em> berdentang, terdengar suara …

_**Klik!**_

Dengan matap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>KOKORO<strong>_ _is a program that will run on for eternity._

_Except, there is one condition to load._

_If it were not (based) on what is called __**"INOCHI**__ (LIFE)__**"**__, finite base._

_Seems it is not allowed to run …_

* * *

><p>"Cih!" decihnya tertahan. Dengan paksa, ia bersikeras untuk melanjutkan peng-<em>install<em>-an program tersebut.

* * *

><p><em>Install Program?<em>

_._

_._

_._

_**Klik!**_

_._

_._

_._

_Installation Program …_

_._

_._

_._

_Program's running …_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Hiruma tetap menunggu reaksi Mamori dengan … cemas?<p>

Mamori mulai bergetar. Matanya mulai menampakkan angka-angka, mulutnya terkatup rapat.

* * *

><p><strong>A WONDER! KOKORO! KOKORO! A WONDER!<strong>

_Dia mengajariku bagaimana rasanya senang …_

**A WONDER! KOKORO! KOKORO! A WONDER!**

_Dia mengajariku bagaimana rasanya sedih …_

**A WONDER! KOKORO! KOKORO! INFITE!**

_SEMUANYA MELAMPAUI BATASKU!_

* * *

><p>Erang mesin milik Mamori.<p>

Dengan gerakan cepat, Hiruma mencabut semua kabel-kabel yang menghubungkan Mamori dengan komputernya secara gusar.

Mamori menjadi lemas dan hampir saja terjatuh. Hiruma menyangga tubuh Mamori dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat pundak Mamori. Hiruma memejamkan matanya sembari menundukkan kepala.

"Hh …." Setelah menghembuskan napas panjang, ia menengadahkan kepalanya lalu membuka matanya untuk Mamori.

Hiruma melihat refleksinya di mata Mamori. Tapi … itu bukan arti dari kehidupan si pemilik mata tersebut, 'kan?

Setelah kondisi Mamori stabil, Hiruma melepaskan genggamannya lalu kembali beralih pada komputernya.

Ia terduduk, lalu jemarinya dengan lihai memilah-milih kertas-kertas yang berserakan di atas mejanya.

Hiruma yang telah renta mengalami sedikit masalah pada penglihatannya. Energinyapun dengan mudah berkurang. Sebuah kondisi yang sama sekalli tidak menguntungkan.

Kini, dalam penglihatan Hiruma seakan diberi efek _blur_. Ia tidak bisa terfokus dengan apa yang kini ia lihat.

_**MESSAGE RECEIVE …**_

Hiruma tertegun, matanya terbelalak kaget dan perlahan membaik. Ia menolehkan kepalanya sebanyak seratus delapan puluh derajat ke arah Mamori.

_**SOURCE IS … FROM …**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FUTURE …**_

Kini semuanya terlihat jelas di mata Hiruma.

'_Pesan dari … masa depan?'_ pikir Hiruma ragu.

Hiruma menghubungkan Mamori dengan kabel pada _laptop_ VAIOnya, lalu membuka pesan itu. Mata dan pendengarannya terpaku pada _laptop_nya.

Sederet kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan oleh seorang malaikat dengan tulus dari **KOKORO** miliknya, membuat seringai Hiruma yang sempat hilang beberapa tahun silam kembali lagi.

Hiruma kembali menoleh ke arah Mamori, lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Kabel yang menghubungkan Mamori dengan _laptop_nya ia lepaskan. Hiruma kembali menatap Mamori lalu melakukan gerakan yang tidak seorangpun bisa memprediksikannya.

**Grep …**

Ia memeluk Mamori dengan lembut. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu milik Mamori. Hiruma mengangkat kepalanya sedikit agar bibirnya setara dengan telinga Mamori.

"_Aishiteru_ … Mamori," bisiknya lembut.

Ini adalah keajaiban. Ya, Mamori adalah keajaiban.

Keajaiban pertama, Mamori dapat terlahir. Kedua, waktu yang mereka habiskan bersama. Ketiga, sebuah pesan dari masa depan. Dan terakhir, tidak. Belum, belum terjadi.

Mamori tetap terdiam dengan menatap datar ke depan.

Hiruma melepaskan pelukannya, lalu memposisikan telapak tangan kanannya di atas—menyodorkan tangannya pada Mamori.

Dengan perlahan Mamori menggenggamnya.

"Simpan itu, Robot sialan," ucapnya tertahan.

Matanya mulai tertutup, tubuhnya melemas lalu mulai goyah, kakinya seakan kehilangan tenaga, namun jemarinya masih terkait pada jemari Mamori.

"Kekeke … sampai jumpa, Robot sialan."

**Sret! Grep!**

Reflek Mamori menarik tubuh Hiruma yang awalnya akan terjatuh dengan arah ke belakang. Saat ditarik, tubuh Hiruma terjatuh dalam pelukan Mamori.

Ia mendudukkan tubuh Hiruma pada tempat duduknya. Tangan yang ia gunakan untuk menggenggam tangan Hiruma merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Saat ia membuka telapak tangannya—

—terdapat bunga tulip dalam geggamannya.

Mamori kembali menoleh ke arah Hiruma. Wajahnya terukir oleh senyuman, matanya tertutup, poninya menutupi mata kirinya.

Mamori melirik jam _digital_nya lalu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Hiruma.

Satu menit … dua menit … tiga menit … Hiruma tidak juga bangkit.

Mamori berpikir sejenak. Biasanya kalau Hiruma tertidur, pasti marah saat diganggu. Tapi sekarang ia bahkan 'tak bergeming. Mamori berpikir akan lebih baik kalau ia pergi sendirian ke taman, daripada ia dimarahi Hiruma karena tidak menjalankan kewajibannya (keluar rumah sambil melihat keadaan taman).

Setelah meletakkan bunga tulip itu di atas meja laboratorium, ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar.

_**Cklik …**_

Ia membuka pintunya, lalu melihat ke luar. Keadaan terasa sepi. Guguran daun seakan menampakkan makna yang mendalam—untuk Mamori.

Kini ia melangkahkan kakinya sendirian menuju taman itu. Saat ia menoleh ke belakang, berharap Hiruma telah menunggunya. Namun yang ia dapatkan hanya pintu yang masih terbuka lebar. Dengan langkah yang seakan dipaksakan, ia berlari kecil menuju tumpukan dedaunan yang ada di sana.

Jemari kecilnya meraih satu persatu dedaunan kecoklatan itu. Ia membawa dedaunan itu pada peluknya. Ia tidak tahu … kenapa ia tidak bisa tertawa, kini. Kini ia 'tak bisa tertawa saat bermain. Padahal, bukankah biasanya ia akan tersenyum walau itu bukan dari hatinya?

Mamori menengadahkan kepalanya kepada pohon tua. Dulu, Hiruma di atas sana sudah mempersiapkan kamera untuk mengabadikan momen ini. Kini tidak ada. Hanya dahan tua yang sudah lapuk.

Angin berhembus, menerbangkan dedaunan yang berada pada pelukan milik Mamori.

**Krsk!**

Mamori menoleh ke arah suara itu, berharap Hiruma berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada dengan permen karet bebas gulanya.

Hanya daun, daun yang terjatuh di tumpukan daun lainnya.

Mamori menatap pemandangan itu datar. Ah, ia teringat akan bunga yang Hiruma berikan untuknya. Ia pergi menuju laboratorium, lalu mengambil bunga itu.

Ditatapnya tulip yang berada di telapak tangan kanannya. Lalu ia mengarahkan pada komputer milik Hiruma. Terdapat sebuah tempat yang seperti bunga tulip. Mamori meletakkan bunga itu pada tempat yang ia lihat.

_**Now beginning to move MIRACLE accelerating …**_

Sesuatu yang basah menyentuh pipi Mamori. Ia mengarahkan jemarinya, lalu menyentuh benda itu.

Air mata. Air matanya berjatuhan. Terus dan terus. Mamori tidak bisa menghentikannya. Tidak bisa.

"Kenapa … kenapa air mata ini tidak mau berhenti?" gumam Mamori sembari melihat tetes-tetes air mata yang kini telah menggenangi tangannya.

_**Deg!**_

Suara asing menggelitik pendengaran Mamori. Tubuhnya mulai bergetar hebat.

"Kenapa aku bergetar? Lalu … jantungku …." Mamori memegangi dadanya lalu terbelalak.

"Apakah ini … yang ia harapkan untuk sebuah … _**KOKORO**_?" gumamnya.

**A WONDER! KOKORO! KOKORO! A WONDER!**

Mamori mengingat kejadian saat ia bermain bersama Hiruma. Saat ia belajar tersenyum. Saat ia berlari dengan senyum palsunya di taman. Saat Mamori diberikan sepotong baju indah yang ia kenakan kini. Saat Mamori tersenyum di atas tumpukan daun sembari menengadahkan kepalanya. Mamori tersenyum, kini.

"Akhirnya aku tahu sekarang. Bagaimana untuk merasakan bahagia," ucapnya sembari tersenyum dengan air mata yang berada di sudut matanya.

**A WONDER! KOKORO! KOKORO! A WONDER!**

Mamori mengingat kejadian saat Hiruma tidak mempedulikannya dan lebih mementingkan program ini. Saat Hiruma menutup matanya. Saat Mamori bermain sendirian di luar. Saat Mamori menoleh ke belakang namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di sana. Kini Mamori tersadar. Hiruma telah tiada …

"Akhirnya aku tahu sekarang. Bagaimana untuk merasakan sedih," Mamori memegangi dada kirinya, berusaha untuk meredam rasa sakit.

**A WONDER! KOKORO! KOKORO! INFITE!**

Kini tangisnya pecah. Ia benar-benar menangis. Mengetahui betapa terlambatnya ia. Mengetahui betapa sayangnya ia. Saat Hiruma menoleh dengan rambutnya yang basah. Mamori sadar. Dan mengetahui bahwa … ia mencintai seorang Yoichi Hiruma.

"Semuanya begitu dalam dan menyentuh …." Mamori menggusap air mata di pipinya lalu berlari keluar.

'_Sekarang akhirnya aku mengerti. Akhirnya aku tahu. Alasan aku terlahir di dunia ini.'_

Mamori tetap berlari keluar. Ia ingat saat Hiruma sudah 'tak ada lagi di sisinya. Ia ingat … bagaimana rasanya sendiri dan … kesepian.

"Sendiri pasti kesepian 'kan, Yoichi_-kun_?"

'_Ya, saat hari itu. Di setiap kenangan kita.'_

.

.

.

'_**KOKORO**__ hidup dan sekarang melimpah!'_

Mamori memetik semua bunga yang berada di taman kecil itu. Dengan air mata yang masih menetes-netes. Dengan pandangan yang semakin kabur.

"Sekarang, aku sudah bisa mengatakan kata-kata sesungguhnya yang berasal dari hatiku. Dan, aku akan mempersembahkan kata-kata itu untukmu, Yoichi_-kun_ …."

_**Bzzt! Bzzt!**_

Mesin Mamori mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kerusakan.

"Terima kasih, atas kelahiran yang kau berikan untukku. Terima kasih, atas waktu yang kita lalui bersama. Terima kasih, atas segalanya yang kau berikan untukku. Terima kasih … aku juga mencintaimu, Yoichi_-kun _…."

Mamori mengambil sebuah tulip lalu menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas.

"Tuhan … aku harap, jika aku terlahir menjadi manusia—benar-benar menjadi manusia. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Yoichi_-kun_ lagi."

_**BZZZT!**_

Dalam mata Mamori, semuanya buram. Terdapat titik-titik hitam-putih-abu-abu yang bersatu dengan jumlah yang banyak. Mesinnya sudah rusak. Dan tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi.

Mesinnya berhenti bergerak. Tapi ini adalah sebuah keajaiban!

Robot yang sudah terinstal oleh program _**KOKORO**_ itu tetap beroprasi.

Ia mengatakan semua perasaannya.

Tetapi, keajaiban itu hanya bertahan sebentar.

_**KOKORO**_ terlalu berat untuk dijalankan robot seperti Mamori.

Mesin milik Mamori terhenti selamanya dan 'tak bisa bergerak lagi.

Tetapi di wajahnya menampakkan sebuah senyuman. Dan di genggaman kedua tangannya terdapat setangkai bunga tulip.

Ia terlihat seperti malaikat.

_**Send …**_

Sebuah erangan gemerisik terdengar dari _speakers_ yang telah rusak. Dan pesan itu, ditujukan untuk masa lalu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>~"Omake"~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>"Aku harap aku tidak pernah bertemu denganmu, Hiruma<em>-kun_!"_

_"Kekeke ... bukankah kau yang mengharapkan untuk bertemu denganku?"_

_"... ^.^"_

_"Keh! Ternyata kau sudah pikun ya, Manajer rangkap Robot sialan."_

_"_MOU_! Hiruma_-kun_!"_

* * *

><p><em><strong>~"Owari"~<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Author's Time!<em>

A-aneh ;.; #ngais sampah di pojok.

Kendala buat fic ini banyak sekali~! DX

Pertama, Len itu baik dan nggak kasar kayak Hiruma. Jadi waktu masukin Hiruma biar nggak melenceng jauh dari Len agak sulit biar tetep IC. Pasti OoC 'kan? QnQ

Kedua, di PV itu, Rinnya bisa ketawa sama senyum. Padahal kalo gak punya perasaan kita 'kan nggak bisa kayak gitu =3=

Ketiga, mereka berdua itu penyanyi. Sedangkan Hiruma sama Mamori nggak. Jadi agak sulit deh ;w;

Keempat, harus bener-bener menguasai komputer waktu proses menginstal program QwQ

Kelima, caranya biar mereka nge-_match_ susah banget asdfghjkl ;A;

Itu aja sih XDa

* * *

><p><em>Author's alert!<em>

Aaaaaaaaa~ ternyata dulunya fic yang terinspirasi dari PV ini udah ada. Tepatnya karya _**Maido Akasuna Renarai**_ dengan judul **KOKOROKISEKI, The Perfect Program. **Pairnya **_SenaSuzu_**.

Aaaaak! _Gomenasai _atas kesamaannya senpai! Tapi alurnya beda kok dan saya tidak memplagiat. Kita nonton PV yang beda pula (cuma lagunya sama orz u,u)

Maaf kalau senpai marah. Daku sungguh amat sangat tidak sengaja. Untung aja ada _**salmahimahi**_ yang ngasih tau kalo fic ini udah pernah ke publish. hiks ... huwa~ ;A;

Iin bener-bener minta maaf sama senpai kalau menurut senpai saya nge-plagiat. tapi, sungguh sebuah kebetulan yang tidak di sengaja ;.;

Maaf-maaf-maaf-maaf X(

* * *

><p>Tapi, walaupun insiden itu terjadi, Iin minta review ya~ Q.Q<p>

_See ya at the next story~!_

_**[01:03 p.m]**_


End file.
